Robin Hood (character)
Robin Hood is an anthropomorphic fox who is the main protagonist of Disney's 1973 feature film of the same name. Although Robin Hood is often shown as an outlaw who chooses to rob from the rich to help the poor people, in this animated version he is shown mainly attacking Prince John and his agents, who have impoverished Nottingham with high taxes. Robin Hood and Little John steal the tax caravans and give it back to the peasants while trying to avoid capture by both Prince John and the Sheriff of Nottingham. He is voiced by Brian Bedford. Personality Robin Hood is based on the character from the Robin Hood legends. Like the character of legend, Robin Hood is a heroic outlaw who steals from the rich and gives to the poor. He is known for his mastery of archery as well as his talent for disguising himself. Despite being declared an outlaw, Robin Hood is a good and generous person at heart, and is beloved by the townspeople for his deeds. Little background is given as to Robin Hood's early life. It is mentioned that he already have meet Maid Marian in the past, and they were in love. At some point after this, Robin Hood became an outlaw, and was already being sought by the Sheriff of Nottingham at the opening of the film. Physical Appearance Robin Hood is a slender red fox with brown eyes who wears a yellow hat with a red feather on it, but later changed to green, and wears green clothing and shoes. Abilities Fox Physiology: Robin Hood is an anthropomorphic fox. Human Mimicry: As an anthropomorphic fox, Robin Hood walks on his legs and wears human clothing. Agility: Robin Hood is agile and uses it to outmaneuver his opponents. Master Archer: Robin Hood is a mastery of archery, he was able to hit every target in the "Archery Tournament". Disguise Mastery: Robin Hood is a master of disguising himself, he once disguise as a stork to avoid detection and a blind man to fool the guards. Skilled Swordsman: Even though he relies on a bow and arrow, Robin Hood is skilled in sword fighting. Skilled Woodsman: Due to spending most time in the woods, Robin Hood is very persistent in working in the woods. Appearances ''Robin Hood His first appearance in the film is running with Little John from the Sheriff of Nottingham and his posse. After escaping, he and Little John disguise themselves as gypsy fortune tellers. Together, they successfully rob the royal caravan of the tyrannical, ruthless Prince John, earning him the prince's ire. Robin Hood becomes Prince John's most wanted figure in Nottingham. While disguised as a blind beggar, Robin is seen giving the money to Nottingham residents who suffer from the oppressive taxes of Prince John. Later on, he finds out from Friar Tuck that Prince John has organized an archery tournament with a kiss from Maid Marian as a winner's prize. Though it is clearly a trap meant to capture him, Robin Hood attends, disguised as a stork, in order to see Maid Marian, whom Robin loves. However, his masterful archery skills reveal his identity, and he is captured and sentenced to death. Little John interrupts the execution by threatening Prince John, and after a battle, Robin Hood escapes into Sherwood Forest with Little John, Maid Marian and others. After discovering that Friar Tuck has been imprisoned by Prince John for treason, Robin Hood attempts a rescue to both save the friar from death, and to rescue the residents of Nottingham who have been imprisoned for failure to pay taxes. The jail break goes successfully, until it is revealed that Tagalong was left behind. Though Robin Hood is able to rescue the child, he is trapped in the castle. He is stalked in the tower by the Sheriff of Nottingham who engulfs the tower in flames while trying to hit Robin Hood with a flaming torch. Robin Hood manages to run, and eventually jumps from a tower into the moat, while being shot at by the sheriff's posse. Though originally believed to be dead, Robin Hood survives, much to the anger of Prince John. At the end, King Richard returns, pardons Robin Hood for his heroic deeds, and allows him to marry Maid Marian. House of Mouse Sometimes he appears as a guest on ''House of Mouse. In the episode "Clarabelle's Big Secret", Robin Hood was part of the rumor chain. ''Once Upon a Time Robin Hood, portrayed by Tom Ellis, appeared on the second season episode of ''Once Upon a Time, ''"Lacey". He is introduced as a thief who attempts to steal a powerful magic wand from Rumplestiltskin, however he is caught in the act and kept prisoner. Belle, believing that there is good in Robin Hood, frees him from his jail. An angered Rumplestiltskin returns and reveals that Robin Hood has, in fact, taken the wand. Upon finding the thief in Sherwood Forest, his life was spared by Rumplestiltskin when he discovers what the thief had stolen the wand for Maid Marian, who was gravely ill. He has been recast for season three and will be played by Sean Maguire Disney Parks Robin Hood makes occasional appearances in the Disney Parks as a meetable character. Robin Hood also has his own spell card known as "Robin Hood's Magic Arrow" in the attraction Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom. Trivia *The costume that Robin Hood wears is similar to that of Peter Pan. *Robin Hood is similar to Princess Merida from ''Brave. *In the Season 3 Phineas and Ferb episode "Canderemy", Stacy Hirano wore an outfit very similar to Robin Hood's. *Robin Hood was the second hero to have first known his love interest (Maid Marian) in childhood, but later separated and fallen in love with her, the first being Bambi from the film of the same name and third being Simba from The Lion King. Interestingly, all three of them are animal. Prince Phillip from Sleeping Beauty may or may not count, as his love interest (also his betrothed), Princess Aurora, was only an infant at the time. *Robin Hood is the first Disney character to be skilled in archery, with Li Shang being the second and Princess Merida being the third. *The fact that Robin Hood is portrayed as a fox may be a reference to Reynard the Fox, a fox trickster of Western folklore. *Unlike a real red fox, Robin Hood, and to a much lesser extent, Maid Marian, for some reason has red ears instead of black ones, and does not sport the brown "gloves" on his arms and legs and the white tip on his tail. This was eventually corrected with Tod in The Fox and the Hound. *Robin Hood is an inspiration of the real Robin Hood from the legend. *Robin Hood had the same Hat like Prince Phillip but in other color: Robin Hood has it in green and Prince Philip he's got in red matching with hice cape Gallery Category:Heroes Category:Disney characters Category:Robin Hood characters Category:Living characters Category:Foxes Category:Comedy Characters Category:Characters Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Males Category:Lovers Category:Thieves Category:Archers Category:Fantasmic characters Category:Singing Characters Category:Robin Hood Category:House of Mouse characters Category:English characters Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Spell Cards characters Category:Husbands Category:Animals Category:Disney Universe Suits Category:Protagonists Category:Animal Heroes Category:Iconic characters Category:Swordsmen Category:Animated characters Category:Once Upon a Time characters Category:Unofficial Disney Princes